Criaturas marinas
by Shiga San
Summary: Tiburón y delfín se alejan, nadando en direcciones distintas... esperando que la marea vuelva a reunirlos... … y sonríen, por que el "mar" ya no tiene misterios para ninguno de los dos. Solo han de decidir que corriente dejar que les arrastre hasta los brazos contrarios... Kisame/Iruka.
1. Delfín y tiburón

Uff, no sé ni por donde empezar, la verdad.

La culpa de este pequeño shoot la tiene una img que encontré de casualidad, buceando en el océano de fan arts que es internet. En fin no sé ni que decir al respecto...

Lo de siempre, los persos son de Kishimoto y los miles y millones de fans, que ya los hemos adoptado como nuestros.

Sin mas espero que disfrutéis de este pequeño escrito.

Cuando un delfín quiere jugar ni si quiera un tiburón puede negarse.

**Criaturas marinas.**

Dos uñas de la mano derecha han perdido parte del pinta uñas negro que siempre las cubren.

No le importa... no puede importarle menos.

Sus dedos se deslizan lentamente, arriba hasta la nuca, donde los cabellos de Iruka crecen mas cortos, y bajan de nuevo, en una recta precisa, cruzando la cicatriz hasta uno de los hoyuelos que adornan los lados de la hendidura de su bien formado y redondito trasero.

No necesita abrir los ojos para verlo, lo ha memorizado hasta el último rincón. Iruka Umino no tiene misterios para él.

No existe porción de piel que Kisame no haya besado, mordido, explorado, jadeado, apretado saboreado... al igual que no hay parte de su ser que el delfín no haya conquistado.

Siente las caricias del moreno en su nuca, recorriendo hacia un lado, la punta de la oreja y sus bordes con la uña, hasta las pequeñas agallas de su pómulo.

Kisame atrapa su mano y mordisquea con cuidado sus dedos; sus dientes son afilados y lo último que quiere es dejarle una marca... Kakashi regresa hoy... y el chuunin no quiere dar explicaciones.

Los restos del encuentro se enfrían sobre el estómago de uno y el muslo del otro, pero igual que el pinta uñas, a ninguno de los dos puede importarle menos.

Su mejilla se desliza por la piel del pecho. Kisame sabe que tiene los ojos abiertos incluso sin mirarle, y el sonido del agua cerca de ellos es casi una banda sonora perfecta.

Sus respiraciones son una, tranquilos, despejados, conscientes de que se acaba, de que el desahogo llega a su inmediato y severo fin; hasta la próxima vez.

Esta vez casi ni han hablado, la necesidad de su cuerpo era desesperante. Nada de excusas, ni razones, ni porqués sin respuestas que no llevan a nada.

Ambos, los dos, quieren eso. Un encuentro brutal, rápido, efímero... y a la vez un mundo... una razón para la siguiente reunión...

Delfín y tiburón, ambos convertidos en depredadores del otro.

Por que Kisame sabe que si el delfín tiene oportunidad, le llevará a mar abierto y se perderá para siempre.

Por que Iruka sabe, que si el tiburón se lo propone, lo devorará sin remordimientos hasta el último rincón de su ser.

Y ambos no dejarán nada del otro.

Tampoco lo piden, ni lo piensan. Lo mejor es que sea así. Una o dos horas cada vez, tiempo que no es contado, ni medido. Tiempo que se pierde sin tener que justificarlo.

Para Iruka, esas horas son "largos paseos para despejarse"; si alguien se atreviera a preguntar. Siempre cuando Kakashi está fuera. Y siempre después de asearse a conciencia, por dentro y por fuera, por lo que pueda pasar... que siempre, siempre pasa.

Para Kisame son "asuntos propios" que nadie dentro de Akatsuki cuestiona y mucho menos pregunta... siempre que Zetsu no está cerca. El tiburón se asegura de eso. Igual que se asegura de estar limpio para el chuunin; Samehada también, sin olor a sangre.

Nunca en el mismo sitio pero siempre con el mismo final, ambos suplicando aire en los labios del otro, dedos clavados en la carne contraria como garras afiladas, cálidas y eróticas palabras sin sentido, miradas que no ven nada y a la vez dicen todo.

Y si que sirven de algo.

Kisame sabe que no hay registros de Itachi en la aldea después de su fuga y que Konoha no tiene aún un listado claro de los miembros de la organización... nunca compañeros, ni camaradas; para eso tendrían que importarle y no es así.

Iruka sabe que un nuevo miembro, Tobi, engrosa las filas de la organización criminal. Alguien invisible que no pertenece a ninguna aldea... información que nunca llegará a oídos de la Hokage ni de nadie de su patria.

Esas cosas, datos, nombres, fechas, quedan para ellos dos, por que son las palabras de amor que se dedican antes de entregarse uno al otro...

...y después, cuando todo ha terminado, los dos, imitación idéntica casi sincronizada, reúnen sus pertenencias y las ordenan en sus cuerpos.

Se disfrazan de personas, asesino y maestro, y se alejan, direcciones distintas casi siempre.

Sin promesas, sin palabras, sin "quizás si" ni "deberíamos".

Solo hasta el próximo encuentro... quizá en mar abierto, o en mitad de un bosque, o en la abandonada guarida de un gran animal, o quien coño puede saber donde.

No precisan quedar, por que siempre, siempre saben encontrarse... por que así es su vida ahora, así la quieren, la desean, la disfrutan...

Solo lamentan el tiempo que les toca vivir entre medias.

Iruka con Kakashi, en una perfecta armonía de perversión y candidez.

Kisame con Itachi, el pago por un daño causado y la dominación total.

Tiburón y delfín se alejan, nadando en direcciones distintas... esperando que la marea vuelva a reunirlos...

… y sonríen, por que el "mar" ya no tiene misterios para ninguno de los dos. Solo han de decidir que corriente dejar que les arrastre hasta los brazos contrarios...

Impredecible, plácido, brutal y agradable... así es el mar... así es su océano...

Así son en definitiva ellos dos.

Fin.

**Espero que guste de todo corazón.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besitos y mordiskitos**

**Shiga san.**


	2. Iruka y el tiburón

Sí, ya sé, se suponía que era un solo cap independiente y terminado, pero no pude contenerme a escribir su primer encuentro, mirada, sensaciones y pensamientos.

Iruka y Kisame. Tan similares y a la vez tan distintos.

Lo de siempre, los personajes son de Kishimoto y los miles y millones de fans, que ya los hemos adoptado como nuestros.

Sin mas espero que disfrutéis de este pequeño relato.

Cuando un delfín quiere jugar ni si quiera un tiburón puede negarse.

****

**Dos criaturas marinas.**

**Iruka y el tiburón.**

****

Iruka creyó que estaba loco. No solo lo pensó, lo supo en ese preciso instante.

La primera vez que le vio pensó que quería tocar su piel. Quiso saber si era cálida o si ese azul tan frío, también era helado al tacto.

Sus labios entreabiertos, ojos marrones clavados en su pelo, en la piel de su garganta asomando por el cuello de la gabardina negra, nubes de sangre.

Junto a él,Itachi, un compatriota, traidor, asesino, como todos los que ahí se encuentran. Sus amigos, compañeros, Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi... su amante, igual de asesinos y traidores en algún momento de sus vidas; y él mismo, en un lado, solo mirando, siempre atento... siendo un espectador de su propia vida, siempre inútil, nunca tenido en cuenta.

Por que solo es un chuunin, un maestro de academia, sin valor bélico.

Y sin embargo está ahí. Viendo la lucha entre camaradas, pero su vista y su deseo no se encuentra en la victoria de los que visten idénticas ropas a las suyas... su vista y deseo se centra en esa porción de piel azul, preciosa, que quiere tocar para saber si le gustará...

Y es entonces, cuando da un paso adelante, sin saber lo que está haciendo, sus ojos se encuentran en algún punto entre ellos. Y Kisame es consciente por primera vez, que está siendo observado y a su vez, Iruka, es consciente de que no solo quiere saber si esa piel le gustará, quiere sentir ese cuerpo al completo sobre si mismo.

Desvía la mirada un segundo a Kakashi, su Kakashi. Sonríe dulcemente. Siempre le han gustado las personas distintas, por eso su pareja es la mas exótica de la aldea; posiblemente sea la criatura mas rara de todo el país del fuego.

Pero ese hombre, enorme, azul, le intriga.

Pestañea una vez, diez... cree dar se cuenta.

Un tiburón.

Lo ve, claramente.

Lineas perfectas, ojos crueles, como pequeñas piedras de negro intenso, las agallas en sus pómulos, planas lineas negras adornando su rostro.

Quiere saber si hay mas debajo, como es su aleta, y si puede nadar tan rápido como él.

Por que un delfín en mar abierto es realmente rápido. ¿Más que un tiburón?

Pestañea y le sonríe dulcemente. Iruka ve su desconcierto y casi siente la intriga que su persona causa en Kisame. Y ve como sus ojos le estudian.

El depredador decide si convertirlo en su presa o dejarle nadar tranquilo.

Mala decisión por ambas partes, el tiburón sabe que el delfín es igual de cruel y despiadado que él mismo. Sus armas también se manchan de sangre ajena cuando es necesario, pero eso queda oculto tras su sonrisa.

Por que el delfín sabe hacer sus gracias, ganarse la simpatía del publico, que piensen de él que es dulce, agradable, encantador... solo el tiburón es capaz de ponerle al mismo nivel que él mismo.

Kisame ve la mentira tras su sonrisa, aún así, Iruka no deja de sonreír.

Algo cambia, y la lucha entre sus compañeros se detiene. Kisame para el combate, decide que Itachi no debe pelear mas, pero lo que está haciendo es darse una oportunidad para encontrase con el delfín.

Y ocurre.

Días después, no está planeado, ni pensado, pero ocurre.

Se miran, se cruzan, se pasan por alto, y se detienen en el otro.

Iruka vuelve de una aldea cercana, no recuerda para que ha ido, sus ojos solo pueden seguir la curva que traza la aleta del tiburón.

Kisame sin embargo, ha ido a propósito para verlo. Quiere averiguar si sus ojos no le engañaron y si esa criatura marina realmente existe para él. Sus visitas furtivas desde aquél día a Konoha se sucedían sin resultados, y encontrarle ahí, en el bosque, en relativa soledad... era un día claro en mitad de una oscuridad profunda.

Se acercó, le tocó, se tocaron.

Su voz sonó lejana, ajena a sus labios, ansiosa.

No lo pretendía pero fue así, habló sin parar, nervioso, ansioso, perdido. Iruka emitió palabras inútiles que el tiburón devoró y masticó con su cruel boca, y sus pequeños oídos.

Kisame escuchó y alabó, al delfín. Su entereza, su valor, su belleza.

Le pidió, no, le suplicó nadar juntos.

Se ven una docena de veces mas, antes de hacerlo. Siempre casualmente, sin buscarse, pero se encuentran, a solas, lejos de miradas indiscretas, de ojos curiosos, de bocas inquisidoras...

Y mientras Iruka se gira, enrosca, retuerce y arremolina a su alrededor, bebiendo su piel, masticando sus besos, tragando sus caricias, se da cuenta de que el espantapájaros jamás le ha amado de ese modo.

Kakashi le ama sí, de forma egoísta y unilateral.

Kisame le ofrece sexo puro; no, lo siguiente. Un escalón por encima del contacto físico, del simple desahogo efímero, breve y alocado que pueden lograr con sus encuentros.

Y se da cuenta, mientras le mira cerrar sus ojos y abarcar su piel entre los dedos, de que necesita, y quiere sentir eso, ese sentimiento, esa sensación, ese sabor a mar, ese tacto de sal y aroma libre que solo consigue en su presencia, nadando en su mar.

El bosque se agita a su alrededor, las ropas esparcidas, perdidas y abandonadas junto a ellos.

No importa, nada importa y aún así, todo es importante. Cada gesto, cada aliento, cada mirada, caricia, beso, es importante; es vital y decisivo.

Por que todo empieza a girar de nuevo en cuanto han terminado. La marea se mueve con la luna, sube, baja, les aleja y acerca, les calienta y enfría al mismo tiempo.

No se quieren, no lo necesitan.

Y mientras Iruka se aleja de ahí, ropa puesta con prisas, besos aún marcando sus labios, caricias aún candentes en su piel, sonríe pensando que nada pasa por que sí...

Por que en realidad él...

Solo quería comprobar una cosa.

Si esa piel azul era cálida o fría.

Nada mas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Primero de todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer este escrito.

Sinceramente, espero que te haya gustado.

Cualquier comentario, apreciación o queja, en el apartado correspondiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Kisame y el delfín

Gracias a Voz del silencio, amiga, cómplice y culpable de muchos de mis malos pensamientos. Sin ti esta locura no habría sido posible; espero que el final que le he dado te parezca al menos digno.

Siempre busco canciones que vayan con lo que estoy escribiendo y las pongo en bucle en el reproductor, este no es una excepción, y si te fijas bien se nota el momento en el que cambia de una canción a otra por el tono del escrito.

Las canciones de este relato son: Let it Burn del grupo Red, Chalk Outline de Tree Days Grace y Perfect Weapon de Black Veil Brides.

Lo de siempre, los personajes son de Kishimoto y los miles y millones de fans, que ya los hemos adoptado como nuestros.

Sin mas espero que disfrutéis del final de este pequeño relato.

Cuando un delfín quiere jugar ni si quiera un tiburón puede negarse.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tres criaturas marinas.**

**Kisame y el delfín.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jamás pensó que moriría por otra persona.

Nunca.

_¿Dar su vida para proteger a otros?_

_Sí, que más. _

Y sin embargo ahí está, atado a un yugo de madera que suprime parte de su chakra, mirándolo a él.

El tesoro de Iruka.

Ha oído su nombre un millón de veces en los labios del delfín. Naruto casi parece una constante en su vida, del mismo modo que respirar o el latido de su corazón, para Iruka evocar su nombre es un acto involuntario, y para él mismo, escuchar de su vida y milagros, un acto inconsciente de solidaridad para con él.

Al principio pensó que si servía para que el delfín se entregara después a una sesión de desahogo sexual le escucharía recitar lo que fuera. Con el paso de los días, y los encuentros, es el tiburón quien saca al zorro en la conversación, solo para deleitarse en la respuesta del mas joven.

Su rostro muta de expresión y el delfín deja de ser depredador por un instante, y se convierte en la simpática criatura que ejecuta sus trucos, hábilmente aprendidos a cambio de sus merecidos peces muertos y de manifestaciones de asombro puramente humanas.

Le enternecía y enfurecía a partes iguales; en el fondo siente una lástima tremenda por Iruka.

Kisame piensa, en una de sus conversaciones sobre sus respectivos trabajos, que la fortaleza del chuunin es envidiable.

Tiene el trabajo mas difícil del mundo, y el mas terrible, el que mas remordimientos y cargos de conciencia puede darle incluso a la persona mas fría y despiadada; el tiburón tiene serias dudas de si sería capaz de desempeñarlo con la misma sonrisa, falsa pero rebosante de felicidad, en su duro rostro.

Iruka se limita a golpearle el hombro, murmurando algo sobre que no tiene la suficiente paciencia para algunas cosas.

Pero... de verdad piensa que el trabajo de Iruka para su aldea es cruel, y también piensa que nadie mejor, ni mas hábil que él, para desempeñarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, enseña a niños como matar.

A niños.

Les roban su infancia y disfrazándolo de juego, patriotismo y heroísmo orgulloso, les muestran a los pequeños como ser eficientes en el antiguo arte del asesinato silencioso, la tortura, el envenenamiento, las emboscadas, tácticas de guerra...

Kisame quiere llorar cada vez que lo escucha hablar sobre ello.

Ciertamente, es terrible.

Al menos siempre que elimina un objetivo, tiene una razón precisa.

Dinero, patriotismo, aburrimiento, venganza... existen un millón de razones para llevarse una vida por delante.

Pero, ¿Qué siente Iruka cuando uno de los niños al que él ha enseñado todo aquello, es derribado?, ¿Se siente como si hubiera fracasado en su cometido o por el contrario, se siente aliviado por que ese pequeño por fin logra tener paz, de un modo siniestro y retorcido, pero lógico y entendible?

Kisame le pregunta una docena de veces, y el delfín siempre,siempre, sin excepción, le responde del mismo modo.

Una sonrisa.

Una clara y enorme sonrisa.

Falsa, dolorosa y horrenda a ojos del tiburón, tan falsa y horrenda como Iruka mismo, negándose a tener sentimientos para sobrellevarlo sin caer en la locura.

¿Qué tendría de malo?

Fácil, la conciencia es el mas terrible de los enemigos, y con ella, Iruka no podría seguir haciendo lo que hace. Alejar a un delfín de la costa no siempre es lo mejor para él mismo.

En cambio Kisame ama la soledad, siempre lo ha hecho. Ser un depredador solitario ha hecho de su vida una travesía agradable por un mar en calma. Buscaba un mundo sin mentiras, una estupidez soberana, y en su búsqueda se había convertido en un especialista involuntario en leer la mentira en las otras criaturas.

Por eso pudo ver claramente la mentira en la existencia de Iruka, pudo ver sus instintos, sus habilidades y sus armas, escondidas tras su rostro sereno y su sonrisa amable.

Pudo ver sus dientes, y su cruel sonrisa, tras la frustración y la resignación por ser apartado amablemente por sus compañeros, con la vaga excusa de su nivel... Si supieran...

… si pudieran verle, aunque solo fuera unos pocos segundos, a través de los pequeños ojos del tiburón... seguro que no le tratarían igual.

Pero ambos son conscientes de que eso no puede ser, es imposible y no sucederá jamás.

Por esa razón ambos, los dos, perfecta sincronía animal, quedan, se ven, se retuercen, uno sobre el otro y alrededor de todo, sin citas previas, solo encuentros, desesperados, reales, simples, llanos.

Como le gustan a Kisame; sin mentira alguna.

Como le apasionan a Iruka; teniéndole plenamente en cuenta.

Y así, en ese instante el tiburón recuerda las palabras del que ha sido su acompañante, que no compañero ni mucho menos amigo, camarada, los últimos años: Itachi.

El Uchiha le dijo una vez, que solo cuando sabes que vas a morir tienes la certeza, absoluta, irrefutable y clara, de la clase de persona que eres y has sido.

Y ahí, sujeto a ese yugo, totalmente fijo en la mirada azul del tesoro de Iruka, sabe sin ningún lugar a dudas la clase de persona que ha sido, y sabe, casi como si de una visión divina se tratase, lo que tiene que hacer en ese momento.

Ha sido una mala persona hasta el final, digno de cualquiera de su especie. Frío, calculador, despiadado, egoísta... mentiroso.

Él, que siempre ha renegado del engaño, defensor de la claridad sin dobleces, de no complicarse la vida con aristas, puntas, dobles intenciones y suposiciones, ha sido un maestro en su propia mentira.

Por que jamás se lo dijo.

No le dijo la razón por la que iba cada día a su aldea, por que se quedaba mirándole después de haber compartido besos, caricias y confidencias. Por que le contaba sin reparos lo que a otras personas no le confiaría, ni después de las mas horripilantes y despiadadas torturas. Por que era capaz de marcharse, una y otra vez después de hacer el amor con él, sin mirarle, sin decirle un "te veré" o un "ójala puedas ...".

la certeza es una zorra despiadada, y cruel sensación, y Kisame la tenía todo el tiempo que compartía con Iruka.

Tenía la certeza de encontrarle siempre, sin necesidad de buscarle, y así ha sido desde su primer encuentro.

Tenía la certeza de que el delfín acudiría a su encuentro todas y cada una de las veces, y obviamente había acertado.

Tenía la certeza de que algún día, sacaría el valor necesario o tal vez la debilidad precisa para confesarle la verdad.

Tenía la certeza, clara e indiscutible, de que lo amaba con cada una de sus marinas células.

Tenía la certeza de que moriría por estar con él... de que mataría por la misma razón, y de que esta vez, merecería la pena hacerlo.

Y ahí, frente a la mirada azul del rubio adolescente, sonríe.

Encajado en su propio encierro, ve la ironía en el gesto que acaba de hacer.

Él, que siempre ha renegado de la mentira, va a morir por una suya. Por todo aquello que no quiere decir.

Y ve en los ojos del muchacho la pena, la lástima que el tiburón le infunde. Le escucha decir algo sobre proteger los secretos de los suyos... si supiera...

Pero ahí, encerrado en su propio jutsu toma la decisión mas mentirosa de toda su vida.

Por que no va a morir por sus compañeros, ni siquiera por su aldea. Ni por Iruka, ni por Naruto, ni por Itachi.

Va a morir, por los que vienen detrás, por esos niños a los que el delfín protege con toda su alma. Porque el zorro encuentre en él la inspiración para seguir haciendo lo que hace, seguir siendo lo que es... y lo mas importante, darle a Iruka una razón para vivir.

Tiene la certeza de que no será fácil, de que lo que deja tras de sí, es importante, al menos a él le ha importado durante un corto y breve periodo de tiempo, pero también sabe que es necesario que el deje el testigo a alguien que sepa lo que hace, con absoluta convicción.

Quiere decirle que sea fuerte, que lo que viene ahora no es fácil, y que lo que se acerca hasta él como una gran roca cuesta abajo, es mucho peor de lo que puede, si quiere, llegar a intuir.

Pero no lo hace, por que solo necesita cruzar su mirada con el muchacho para ver que podrá con todo y decide, después de mucho cavilar, ponérselo un poquito mas difícil.

Nadar contra corriente siempre ha sido su fuerte, ir en contra de lo establecido y al mismo tiempo dejarse llevar sin hacer esfuerzos.

Un segundo antes de invocar su muerte, sella parte de su energía en el pergamino... y es cuando lo abren que logra escapar, a mar abierto...

… dándole una razón a Naruto para superarse y dándose a sí mismo una oportunidad para la última mentira, la ilusión con la que culminará la perfecta representación que ha sido su existencia marina.

El tiburón nada deprisa, a la velocidad del alma. Quiere verlo una última vez, antes de que el mar entero lo engulla en su infinidad azul oscuro.

Como siempre, no tiene que preguntar el camino por que sabe, con claridad depredadora, donde está y como llegar hasta él, lo más rápida y eficientemente posible.

El espantapájaros lo mira, y el delfín a su vez ,está con la mirada perdida en la línea que une el mar y el cielo a lo lejos. Los pies hundidos en la fina arena y las sandalias en la mano.

No pestañea, no respira, contiene el aire en sus pulmones. Kakashi casi podría jurar que incluso la brisa le esquiva a propósito... pero él sigue andando, no le deja atrás, solo le da espacio para que se despida... lo cierto es que no quiere verlo.

Iruka suelta el aire de golpe, cuando divisa la silueta de una dorsal en el horizonte, rompiendo la perfecta línea de corte en un trazo de sobra conocido por él mismo.

Sus dedos viajan inconscientes hasta los labios, para matar las palabras que quiere decir, y sabe no serán escuchadas. Aprieta la mandíbula, tensa, dolorosa... lo sabe, lo siente, lo grita dentro del alma.

Aprieta los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea delgada y asiente al tiburón, que con la cabeza fuera del agua, espera su reacción. Sus fauces se abren hasta el límite, rindiendo tributo al delfín con todas y cada una de sus mortíferas armas, y se sumerge lentamente, perdiéndose adrede bajo la superficie clara del líquido elemento.

No habla,pero lo ha dicho todo.

Iruka asiente al horizonte, entiende, sabe... comprende...

Sonríe... y llora, en silencio.

Solo días después, en su última visión de Naruto, entiende claramente el gesto de Kisame.

Cuando Naruto se aleja de él, llamándole mentiroso, con la intención de detener la guerra con sus propias manos, lo comprende.

Frente a Killer bee, portador de Samehada, que se revuelve en sus dedos al reconocer al delfín por su proximidad, lo comprende.

Al escuchar de los propios labios del otro jinchuriki que siempre ha estado en el corazón de Naruto, que es importante para él, que es como es por Iruka; entiende la acción de Kisame y sonríe.

Y al quedarse solo, cuando todos han abandonado la isla con la intención de unirse a un bando o a otro, va hasta la orilla...

… tranquilo, sonriente, seguro.

Sus ropas descansan en la arena, mezcladas por el viento, sin quedarse quietas en un lugar concreto... por que Iruka ha cumplido su parte del trato.

Y ya puede volver al mar... donde un tiburón corta el horizonte con su aleta fuera del agua.

Necesita nadar, rápido, lejos, en las frías aguas del océano... olvidar su humanidad junto a su ropa en la arena, y nadar, hasta que el mundo deje de serlo, hasta que esté satisfecho...

Y sonríe al tenerlo cerca, por que al fin y al cabo, él solo quería comprobar algo.

Si ese azul de su piel era frío al tacto...

Y no.

Era igual de cálido que la piel de cualquier color... por que, por mucho que lo negara, Kisame era igual de humano que cualquiera de ellos, aunque se vistiera de tiburón, no era mas que un hombre...

Tiburón y delfín nadan juntos, en mar abierto, sin mas preocupaciones que las corrientes a su alrededor.

Nada mas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A mi querido/a lector/a:**

Bueno, ahora si que se acabó.

He de confesar que tenía varios finales rondándome la cabeza, pero una imagen clara, la de Iruka mirando el mar, con las sandalias en los dedos, y Kakashi cerca, sin intervenir... y me salió esto que acabas de leer.

Gracias por dedicarle minutos de tu tiempo, y sinceramente, espero que te haya gustado.

Sin mas me despido, esperando verte pronto por cualquiera de mis otros escritos, y esperando de igual modo, leer tu comentario en el apartado correspondiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
